Four Element
by Dasher97
Summary: Izuku Midoriya con unas habilidades algo peculiares no hay mucho que decir, así que espero les guste
1. chapter 1

*Narra Midoriya*

Era una tarde tranquila, salí a pasear y limpiar un poco la playa, ocultar mi quirk de Bakugo a sido un poco difícil, después del ataque de ese monstruo creo que empieza a sospechar, pero debo cuidar que aún nadie lo sepa hasta el examen de ingreso claro

*Llegando a la playa*

La playa era un basurero, mayoría de personas tiraban cosas que ya no servían y Midoriya lo tomo como un método de ejercicio además de hacer un favor público, entrenaba varias horas, se veía como cargaba refrigeradores, llantas, lavadoras, etc y como era de esperarse captó la atención de un héroe, un héroe que salvó a nuestro pequeño héroe, dadas las 8:30 de la noche izuku paro y se dirigió a casa, cuando en medio del camino apareció este héroe

¿?: Hey muchacho eh visto lo que haces por la playa y estoy muy agradecido por hacerlo

Izuku: Aa All Might - dijo muy nervioso al ver de nuevo a su héroe

All: Hola chico, un gustó verte de nuevo - dando su peculiar sonrisa

(Recordemos que el salvó a deku y kacchan)

Izuku: Qqq que hace usted aquí? - dijo aún nervioso

All: Esta era una playa muy hermosa cuando tenía tu edad, la hubiera limpiado yo, pero al símbolo de la paz me fue imposible - dijo con melancolía en sus palabras - así que muchacho te lo agradezco mucho *inclinandoce*

*Sonrojado* gg gracias All Might, no tiene que agradecer - dijo apenado - además lo hice por qué lo ví como una forma de entrenar

All: entrenar? A qué te refieres? - dijo algo confundido

Como vio ese día con el monstruo de babá, no pude ayudar a kacchan *empezó a soltar unas lágrimas* yo quiero proteger a las personas, quiero ser alguien como tú, un héroe en que todos confíen, que al llegar pueda decir, no tienen de que preocuparse estoy aquí - dijo sollozando

All Might al escuchar lo que dijo el peli verde le tocó el hombro y le dijo

All: No te preocupes Midoriya, tienes gran potencial, si tu trabajas tus técnicas serás un gran héroe

Izuku dejo de llorar y vio a su héroe y le agradeció

All: lo eh decidido y tú serás mi discípulo

Izuku: ¡QIEEEEEE!!!!! - grito por lo sorprendido

All: Así es, más te vale trabajar duro ve a dormír y mañana te espero aquí para iniciar tus entrenamientos - dijo All Might animado

Izuku solo pudo decir si, se dirigió a si casa, al ver a su madre le contó todo del entrenamiento, la madre se sorprendió aún más cuando supo con quién entrenaría, izuku ceno con prisas y se fue a dormír al día siguiente le esperaba un duro día

(Día del examen)

Era ese dia, ese día en que Izuku Midoriya subiría los escalones a para convertirse en un gran héroe, había muchos chicos y chicas alrededor para hacer el examen y aunque izuku no quisiera estaba nervioso muy nerviso, tanto que no sabía por donde iba y tropezó con una perosna, nuestro amigo peli verde iba callendo y antes de llegar al piso se detuvo

¿?: Uuff estuvo cerca te encuentras bien?- dijo una voz femenina aliviada que el chico no Callegari

Izuku: Gr gracias por la ayuda - dijo aún flotando

¿?: Permíteme - dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie seguido de un liberar que lo hizo poner a izuku los pies en la tierra de nuevo - bueno un placer soy Uraraka Ochaco

Izuku: yo soy Mi Midoriya izuku - dijo presentándose

Ura: muy bien Izuku-kun me voy ya va a comenzar el examen - dijo la chica alejándose de nuestro protagonista

Izu: *agarrándose el pecho* nos vemos - dijo sonrojado


	2. cap 2

*Dentro de la universidad*

Midoriya seguía sonrojado por lo que pasó hace algunos momentos, no sabía porque su corazón latía muy rápido

Izuku: Dios, eh hablado con una chica - se dijo así mismo mientras estaba por entrar

Apenas dió unos pasos más para poder entrar pero alguien llamo su atención

¿?: ¡¡VETE A LA MIERDA DEKU!!

Izuku: KACCHAN!!

Kac: No te metas en mi camino ¿O quieres morir?

Izuku: ¡Hey qué tal! B-buenos días, y y y demos nuestro...

Se detuvo en seco ya que su amigo de la infancia lo ignoro por completo, desde el día que lo intento salvar kacchan no se le volvió a acercar de nuevo, izuku solo ignoro eh ingreso a la UA

*Dentro de UA, exactamente en el auditorio*

¿?: BIENVENIDOS A MI SHOW EN DIRECTO, QUE TODOS DIGAN ¡HEEEEEEEY!

Al decir esto todo el mundo no dijo nada y solo se quedaron en silencio

¿?: MUY BIEN, ¡OS DIRE DE COMO VA A IR ESTO! ¿¡ESTAIS LISTOS!? YEAAAAAA!!!!!

Izuku: ¡Oh dios mío, es el héroe tipo voz present mic!

Kac: Cállate

Present: ¡AHORA PRESTEN ATENCIÓN, PONDREMOS A PRUEBA VUESTRO ANIMO EN UNA PRÁCTICA DE CORRER DE DIEZ MINUTOS EN NUESTRA REPLICA DE CIUDAD DISTRITO!!

Izuku: creo que no dejarán que amigos y compañeros cooperen

Kac: No intentes seguirme o te mataré

Present: ¡PONDREMOS A UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE VILLANOS EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA, USANDO SUS HABILIDADES VENCED A CUANTOS VILLANOS PUEDAN, VUESTRA META ES CONSEGUIR LA MAYOR PUNTUACIÓN!!

Izuku: nuestras habilidades - dijo algo pensativo - será la segunda vez que los ponga a prueba

Present: ¡A HORA VALLAN AL EVENTO PRINCIPAL! ¡¡¡PLUS ULTRA!!!

Dicho esto todos los alumnos salieron y fuero a la réplica de ciudad distrito, que en si era como si fuera la misma ciudad, (por eso la llaman replica) al verla izuku quedó maravillado y asombrado por tal perfecta réplica

Izuku: Valla porque nadie está nervioso - dijo viendo a todos los demás alumnos - cielos parece que soy el único con nervios je patético

Al estar viendo a sus alrededores ve a cierta chica un poco nerviosa pero tranquila

Izuku: es la que me salvó de la caída, no estaría mal agradecerle - dijo caminado hacia ella, pero fue detenido por un chico

¿?: No pensarás en distraer a tus compañeros de prueba verdad?

Izuku- q q quien yo? N n no no yo solo quería - dijo algo nervioso pero fue interrumpido por una alarma

Present: ¡QUE ESTÁIS ESPERANDO, EN UN COMBATE REAL NO HAY TIEMPO!!

¡¡¡VAMOOOOOOS!!!

¡CONCIDEREN QUE ESTO YA A EMPEZADO!!

Y fueron esas palabras que hicieron que una gran oleada de estudiantes entraran corriendo y nuestro héroe fue el último ya que no podía creer la rapidez en que todos entraron, así que sin nada más que perder corrio siguiendo a los demás

Izuku: Vamos, no te pongas nervioso y consigue puntos - se dijo a si mismo

De repente un robot apareció dirigiéndose hacia izuku, pero quedó pasmado y no se pudo mover ni siquiera usar su habilidad

Izuku: Que mierda me pasa, ¡¡¡muévete!!!

¿?: Arte de seducción

THOOOOOM

Izuku: un láser?

¿?: Merci, un gran trabajo en equipo, pero nuestros caminos no se volverán a cruzar, adiuuu!!!!! - dijo echándose a correr

"QUEDAN SEIS MINUTOS Y DOS SEGUNDOS"

Izuku: Mierda

¿?: 28

¿?: 45

¿?: 30

Izuku solo escuchaba a personas gritar números de los puntos que llevaba mientras veía como el número de villanos bajaba, lo único que ponía más nervioso a nuestro héroe es que no les dijeron el número de enemigos y donde se encontraban

THOOOOOM

Se escucho un gran estruendo y detrás de unos edificio apareció un gran robot, que destruía todo a su paso, haciendo que todos los alumnos corrieran, el robot levantó sus extremidades y la dejó caer de un golpe

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Todos como pudieron corrieron y Izuku andaba muerto de miedo y corrió como pudo

Izuku: Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDAAAAA!!! - dijo con frustración - !aún llevo 0 puntos y estoy corriendo por mi vida! De verdad que soy patético, le falle a mi madre, a All Might y a mí mismo

Izuku volteo un momento y se detuvo pues vio a cierta chica atrapada en los escombros, mientras el robot se acercaba

Ura: ayuda - dijo sin fuerzas

En la mente de nuestro héroe solo paso un pequeño recuerdo

"Eso estuvo cerca, Estás bien?"

En eso Izuku corrió de regreso pero más rápido pasando donde estaba la chica, dió un golpe en el piso con su pie derecho, haciendo que esté lo impulsará y una gran cantidad de piedras lo seguía mientras volaba hacia el robot

Izuku: ¡QUIERO SER UN GRAN HÉROE Y SALVAR A CUALQUIERA EN PELIGRO! - dijo cerrando el puño y toda las piedras se enrollaron en su mano haciendo un gran puño de tierra - ¡NO ME RENDIRE!

¡¡¡SMAAAAAAASH!!!

Izuku soltó un gran golpe al robot haciendo que esté fuera derribado por completo, mientras izuku caía todas las tierra que formó en su brazo se caían igual, izuku caía muy rápido su cuerpo andaba pesado faltaba poco para que callera

Izuku- ¡¡POR FAVOR FUNCIONA!!

puso sus manos en forma de x y los abrió de golpe soltando una gran cantidad de viento que amortiguo su caída, pero no lo suficiente, ya que al caer dolió el golpe dejando a izuku en el suelo, aún su cuerpo estaba pesado, volteo un momento a ver a la chica para ver si estaba salvó y vio como ella quitaba los escombros haciéndolos flotar, se alegro y empezó a arrastrarse hacia el robot

Izuku- S si pudiera conseguir un punto - dijo con dificultad

LA PRUEBA A TERMINADO!!!!!

Izuku quedó en shock no podía creer que no consiguio ni un punto, se le nublo la vista y se desmayó, pero antes sólo escucho

¿?: Ese chico es sorprendente


	3. cap 3

**_Aqui esta la 3ra parte, espero les guste como me esta gustando hacerlo a mi, si lo apoyan se les agradece, sin mas les dejo el cap_**

Paso una semana del examen, Izuku andaba distraído y muy desanimado, su madre notaba esto y se preocupaba por su niño

Izuku: debería decir que en la prueba escrita me fue muy bien, pero con 0 puntos en la prueba de habilidades es difícil y después de la prueba no eh visto a All Might desde entonces - dijo para si mismo

Mamá: Hoy o mañana dan los resultados de la prueba, ya sabes cariño aunque no apruebes serás el héroe número 1 - dijo animando a su hijo

Izuku sonrió y fue a su habitación, la habitación del joven peli verde, era temática de All Might, ya que es el héroe favorito de izuku, se acostó un momento y se hecho una siesta

Mamá: ¡Está aquí! ¡¡Ha llegado!! - dijo con nervios - ¡¡Ha llegado cariño!!

Su madre le dió la carta, izuku se metió a su habitación, dudaba mucho si abrir la carta o no, sus manos temblaban así que agarró la carta y la abrió de golpe

¿?: Estoy en pantalla?

Izuku: ¡¡¿¿ALL MIGHT??!!

All: nos tomo tiempo pasar algunos inconvenientes y hacerlo por eso no me he puesto en contacto contigo, aunque ahora nos veremos más a menudo, ya que decidí trabajar en Yuuei - dijo con su característica sonrisa - lo hiciste bien en la prueba escrita, pero en las habilidades y prácticas tienes 0, tu porsupuesto suspendiste

Izuku quedó destrozado el ya sabía que suspendería por eso pero que se lo dijera All Might lo estaba destrozando

All: pero espera hay más, eh sido actor en mi vida anterior y detrás de esta pantalla - dijo apuntando a la pantalla que tenía detrás

¿?: Uhh, perdone, Hola

Izuku: La chica que me salvó

All: Al terminar el examen, esta pequeña señorita nos pidió algo, ¿que es? te preguntarás pero ni te lo imaginas

Uraraka: perdone las molestias pero...

¿recuerda al chico del pelo encrespado? Tiene pecas y es uhh alguien, normalito ¿Sabe a quién me refiero? - decía la chica moviendo la mano en su cabello - Es posible que se compartan algunos de mis puntos con el?, El dijo algo como, si tuviera al menos un punto, así que por mi culpa no pudo conseguir ninguno, por favor denle los puntos que perdió por mi culpa

All: mucho más que cualquier habilidad, las acciones son las que llegan a la gente

Uraraka: Ese chico ¡¡El me salvó la vida!!

All: Y los jueces miran más allá que simples golpear a robots por los puntos

Present: Lo siento señorita no puedes compartir tus puntos - dijo acariciando su cabeza de la señorita - pero no creo que te tengas que preocupar

All: ¡¿Crees que un departamento de héroes rechazaría a un participante por hacer lo correcto?! ¡¡Ni pensarlo!! - dijo con un gran orgullo - ¡Esta en la descripción del trabajo! ¡Pon tu vida por hacer cosas cursis!

Izuku estaba impactado, sentia que su corazón se iba a salir

All: ¡¡Así que toma tus puntos por el rescate!! ¡Todos los jueces estuvieron de acuerdo! - dijo viendo los puntos del joven - ¡¡Vieron otra habilidad fundamental en ti!!

¿?: Midoriya izuku, 60 puntos - dijo un señor que no se podía identificar - y ya que estamos, Uraraka Ochaco, 48 puntos

All: significa que has aprobado chico -dijo extendiendo la mano en la pantalla - vamos a ello mi chico, Midoriya, Yuuei a hora es tu academia de héroe

Izuku empezó a llorar de alegría, no podía creer que aprobará, todos sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y al tomar la decisión correcta triunfo

Izuku:¡¡¡Si señor!!!

Ya siendo primavera

Izuku se preparaba para ir a la a Yuuei, aunque ya se le hacia tarde

Mamá: hijo, te ves super genial con ese uniforme - dijo soltando unas lágrimas de alegría

Izuku: *sonriendo* nos vemos luego mamá

Así nuestro joven héroe salió y se dirigió Yuuei, al llegar izuku buscaba su clase, pero el sólo pensaba una cosa "ojalá Bakugo y ese chico de lentes estén en otra clase estaría feliz con eso, ojalá pueda ver a esa chica de nuevo" pensó sonríendo al récordar a la chica que lo salvó de esa caída antes de entrar a hacer el examen, al encontrar su salón se asomó y lo que más temía se encontró

¿?: Ya te lo dije no puedes poner tus pies ahí, ¿ No crees que es una falta de respeto?

Kac: no, no lo creo así, a todo esto ¿de que secundaria vienes? Cuatro ojos - dijo sintiéndose superior

¿?: Vengo de la escuela preparatoria sumei Junior - dijo estirando la mano - soy Ilda Tenya

Kac: Sumei, ¿que acaso no eres de élite?- dijo poniéndole una mirada de asesino - ya tengo una razón para destruirte

Ilda: que descaro ¿Acaso no buscas ser un héroe? - dijo con algo de temor- tu destruirme

Al terminar Iida vio a izuku por la puerta como si estuviera espiando a lo vuelvo el se acercó y le dijo al joven peli verde

Ilda: hola soy Iida Tenya de Sumei - dijo presentándose y estirando la mano

Izuku: je si te escuché - dijo estrechando la mano con Iida - soy Midoriya, gusto en conocerte

Ilda: Midoriya, tu descubriste la verdadera naturaleza del examen práctico de habilidades ¿No es así? - dijo viendo a Midoriya con seriedad - yo... Estaba tan equivocado, y además te mal intérprete por completo, debo admitirlo pero tú eres mejor hombre

Izuku: "pero yo tampoco me di cuenta de eso"- pensó para si mismo

Kac: Deku - dijo sin que este escuchará

Todo el mundo se quedaba mirando al joven peli verde, mientras nuestro héroe seguia platicando con Iida una joven aparecío detrás llamando su atención

Uraraka: ¡Ah eres tú! ¡chico peliagudo! - dijo llamando la atención del joven - me alegro de averte encontrado

Izuku: " Oh dios, es ella, esa buena chica, wow se ve increíble con ese uniforme" - pensó mientras se sonrojaba al verla

Uraraka: ¡Tu puedes hacerlo! es lo que me dijo present mic - dijo con entusiasmo - de cualquier forma ese golpe estuvo fuera de este mundo

Izuku: *más rojo que un tomate* no, es para tanto, es decir fue gracias a ti por haber hablado en mi nombre - dijo izuku con pena

Seguian hablando, y Uraraka seguía poniendo más nervioso a izuku de pronto en el piso apareció una persona que parecía una oruga

¿?: Este es el departamento de héroes? - preguntó a los alumnos

Todos: quién demonios es este tipo?

La persona que estaba envuelta en una bolsa de dormir, se levantó y se presentó en la clase

¿?: Soy su profesor, fui asignado a su clase, Aizawa Shouta es un placer conocerlos - dijo dejando su bolsa de dormir, y sacando unos trajes - pónganse esto inmediatamente y diríjase inmediatamente a la salida del campus

En el campus

Todos estaban confundidos de que hacían afuera hasta que la joven Uraraka se animó a decir unas palabras

Uraraka: ¿Cuándo será la ceremonia?¿Y cuando nos reunimos con el consejero que nos guiará?

Aizawa: Si buscan ser un héroe, no tendrán tiempo para cosas absurdas - dijo sin voltear a ver a la chica y sacando una pelota - Bakugo ¿Hasta donde podías lanzar jugando softbol en la secundaria?

Kac: 67 metros

Aizawa: bien, *le lanza una pelota* inténtalo con tu QUIRK - le decía a Bakugo mientras le señalaba donde lanzar- siempre y cuando no salgas del círculo todo está bien, no te contengas

Kacchan empezó a estirar su brazos y viendo el objetivo, se preparó para lanzar

Kac:¡MUEREEEEEE! - dijo haciendo una gran explosión y aventando con ello la pelota

La pelota salió volando y varios de los compañeros se asombraron de tal lanzamiento del rubio

Aizawa: antes que nada debo saber que son capaces de hacer - dijo sacando un aparato - 705.2m, este es un medidor racional, que servirá de base como su creación de héroes, las pruebas serán, salto de longitud, carrera de 50 metros, examen de dominio de la fuerza y el lanzamiento, una cosa más el que ocupe el último lugar será expulsado, empezemos

Al decir que el último sería expulsado todos quedaron en shock, tenían que esforzarse

"Primera prueba - carrera de 50 metros"

Aizawa: los primeros son Iida Tenya y Atsui Tsuyu

Los dos se pusieron en posición y a la señal salieron corriendo, a lo que Ilda tardo 3.04 segundos y Atsui 5.58

Aizawa: siguiente Uraraka Ochaco y Mashirao Ojiro

Los dos mencionados se pusieron en posición

Uraraka: haré que mis zapatos pesen menos y mi ropa también - dijo tocando la ropa y zapatos emanado un pequeño resplandor

Salieron corriendo y al llegar Uraraka tubo el puntaje de 7.15 y Ojiro 7.13

Siguieron así con los demás hasta que llegaron los alumnos

Aizawa: siguientes Kacchan Bakugo y Midoriya Izuku

Nuestro héroe estaba nervioso se posiciono y ya sabía que iba a hacer

Kac: Carrera explosiva DEKU- dijo sonriendo y viendo al peli verde

Salió disparado el rubio haciendo varias explosiónes al llegar a la meta

Aizawa: Bakugo 4.3 segundos

Kac: tal y como pensé si uso ambas manos dispersa mi poder - dijo viendo sus manos - que hay de deku

Aizawa: Midoriya 4.5

Al oír eso el rubio volteo a ver sorprendido eh impactado por tal puntaje ya que en secundaria era muy lento

Kac: como es posible - pensó mirando a su ex amigo de la infancia

"Siguiente prueba - Fuerza de presión"

Aizawa: izuku Midoriya 450 kilos

Kac vio esto de nuevo y empezó a enojarse

"Siguiente prueba - salto de longitud"

Aizawa: 44 metros

"Última prueba - lanzamiento"

Era turno de nuestro héroe el cual caminaba con dificultad, al ponerse en la línea de lanzamiento se preparó, mientras, un rubio que apretaba los dientes miraba con odio al peli verde, lo cual llamó la atención de este héroe

Izuku: mira esto Kacchan - dijo en voz baja

Puso su mano en el piso haciendo que la tierra se pegará simulando un gran guante de piedra, lo cual al rubio dejo sin creer, izuku se preparó agarró la pelota con su mano de piedra y mayoría se dió cuenta que también se veía como a la pelota lo rodeaba una aura azul (imagínense a la mole haciendo el Rasengan xD) Izuku se preparó y

Izuku: ¡SMAAAAAAASH!! - grito lanzando la pelota

Que al ser lanzada salió disparada con gran fuerza, dejando a todos sorprendidos hasta a Aizawa sensei, al caer la pelota el medidor dió su puntaje

Aizawa: 805 metros - dijo dando la puntuación

De todos fue el segúdo en lanzarla más lejos ya que la primera fue Ochaco, al oír eso Izuku estaba feliz su entrenamiento no fue en vano sus esfuerzos, pero...

¡¡¡A QUE MIERDA JUEGAS PEDASO DE MIERDA!!!

dijo un enfurecido rubio que se acercaba con haciendo pequeñas explotaciones en su mano

Izuku*sin titubear o sentir miedo* a nada simplemente lanze la pelota Kacchan - dijo serio

Kacchan: ¡¡¡ EXPLICAME A HORA MISMO PEDAZO DE MIERDA, DE COMO MIERDA TIENES UN QUIRK!!! - dijo perdiendo el control y lanzándose con unas explosiónes hacia Izuku

Izuku se preparaba ante tal furia pero al usar tanto su quirk no le quedaba mucha fuerza mínimo podía creear un muro que dentendria el primer ataque

Izuku: Mierda - dijo pegando al piso con el pie y alzando los brazos

pero no salió el muro y Kacchan no llego a su destino, se detuvo la explosiónes

¡Ya fue suficiente!


	4. cap 4

Se podía apreciar a Bakugo envuelto en cintas, producto de su profesor Aizawa

Kacchan: ¿Que mierda es esto? - preguntaba el rubio

Aizawa: esto es mi arma especial hechas de una aleación de alambre de acero tejidas con nanofibras de carbono - dijo especificando de lo que estaba hecho las cintas - no me hagan usar mi quirk ¡¡TENGO LOS OJOS SECOS MALDICIÓN!!

El profesor jalo al rubio y lo puso lejos del peli verde el cual solo suspiro y callo al piso aliviado, en seguida fue su recién amiga

Uraraka: estás bien? - dijo viendo al chico acostado

Izuku: si todo bien - dijo parándose - "la sentí cerca"

Todos se iban alejando mientras Bakugo quedó atrás observando a Izuku

Kacchan: juro que tendré la respuesta de porque me ocultaba su quirk - dijo para si mismo

Aizawa sensei les había dicho a todos que fue una simple broma, dejando a todos en con un gran alivio, las clases siguieron su curso hasta la salida cada alumno partió para su casa para descansar de ese día tan pesado

Al día siguiente

Todos estaban sentados platicando unos con otros, tuvieron 3 clases normales se podría decir así hasta que está

¡¡SOY YOOOOOOOO!!

Todos: ¡¡ALL MIGHT!!

All: hola muchachos como están, para esta clase aremos algo muy especial pues aran un ensayo - dijo mientras veía a todos los chicos - de ¡¡BATALLAS!!

Todos gritaron de emocion izuku por su parte estaba un poco nervioso pero tranquilo, All Might saco dos cajas y las puso enfrente de sus estudiantes

All: muy bien a hora are grupos y de esos grupos serán héroes y otros villanos ok - dijo sin moverse

Al dar los grupos asignados All Might explicó de qué trataria el ejercicio, pues era una batalla bajo techo los héroes tenian que recuperar la bomba y los villanos impedirlo, ya que esto iba a ayudarles a hacer estrategias en combate

All: y una cosa más, para este ejercicio tendrán que usar su - dijo apretando un botón - Traje de héroe, a si que tomenlo y los veré a fuera

Unos minutos después salieron todos con sus trajes, eran muy detallados y hechos para sus quirk, al salir Izuku su traje era verde con negro, tenía un cinturón con cuatro bolsas que se desconocían el uso, su pecho tenía una estampilla muy curiosa y usaba unos lentes igual verdes

Wow Izuku tu traje se ve genial - dijo una chica acercándose

Izuku: gracias Uraraka el tu yo... - no pido completar la frase ya que el traje de su amiga era muy pegado, tenía detalles como si fueran del futuro

Uraraka: jajajaja si párese ser que no especifique bien el diseño

Despues de eso All Might llamo a los estudiantes y empezó a formar las parejas de héroes y villanos, lo cual izuku fue primero contra Bakugo, Izuku sabía que iban a tener una confrontación muy fuerte lo cual tenía que planear bien su estrategia, al estar dentro del edificio, All Might y los demás observaban

All: muy bien chicos observen bien y hagan sus propias estrategias - dijo viendo los monitores - " izuku Muchacho, aquí solo eres un estudiante más, aquí no hay favoritismo, te calificare con el mismo rigor que el resto"

En otro lado se veía a Bakugo y a su pareja que era Ilda

Ilda: odio ser el villano - dijo quejándose - aunque solo hay que proteger esta bomba

Kacchan: ya veo asi que ese inútil ocultó su quirk- dijo para si mismo - se burló de mi todo este tiempo, ¡Maldito nerd!

Volviendo con izuku y su pareja Uraraka caminaban por los pasillos poniendo atención a sus alrededores por si algún ataque sorpresa

Izuku: "rayos no puedo sentir ninguna presencia aquí" - pensó el peli verde

De repente alguien salió de una esquina lo cual izuku reaccióno rápido y se lanzó atrás salvando a la chica

Izuku: "apenas me rozo" - pensó -¿ estás bien Uraraka?

Uraraka: si, estoy bien, gracias - dijo levantándose - vino como un rayo

Kacchan: maldito nerd no me esquives - dijo molesto el rubio

Izuku: eso pensé... Su único objetivo soy yo, la prioridad de Kacchan es vencerme

Ese Bakugo es un tramposo, hacer una emboscada no es de hombres - dijo un chico de cabello rojizo

Las emboscadas son unas buenas estrategias están al calor del momento, además ese chico Midoriya lo esquivo bastante bien - dijo una chica de piel rosada

Kacchan: Te mandaré a volar rápido antes de que nos interrumpan - dijo el rubio mandando un derechazo explosivo

En ese momento izuku lo tomo del brazo y en un movimiento de judo lo mando al piso azotando al rubio, todos quedaron sorprendidos, Kacchan no sabía lo que acaba de pasar, había sido derribado por quién molestaba

Izuku: siempre inicias con un derechazo - dijo viendo al rubio en el piso

En ese momento el rubio soltó otra explosión, lo cual izuku se hizo para tras y grito a su amiga

¡¡URARAKA VETE SIN...!! - no acabó la frase ya que Kacchan le soltó una patada lo cual el chico detuvo, la compañera de izuku salió corriendo

Kacchan: no te distraigas - dijo al ver que izuku lo tenía con una cinta como las de Aizawa - pero que diablos

Izuku estaba pensado en que aria, sabía que aria el rubio, ya que lo ah visto pelear antes, pero ahora el está peliando y no sabe que hacer, Kacchan soltó un derechazo el cual izuku esquivo, de repente a izuku se le ocurrió algo y salió corriendo haciendo enojar al rubio

Kacchan: ¡¡DONDE VAS INÚTIL!! ¿¿¡¡ME ENGAÑASTE NO!!?? ¡¡TE ESTABAS BURLANDO DE MI TODO ESTE TIEMPO!! - gritaba furioso - ¡¡PORQUE NO LO USAS!! ¡¡YA QUE EL MIO ES MAS FUERTE!!

Izuku se escondió mientras pensaba más en su estrategia, por otro lado se veía a Uraraka llegando donde estaba la bomba donde estaba Ilda el cual estaba...

Ilda: ¡¡Ahora soy muy malo!! - decía el chico con voz de ultratumba

Lo cual causó que Uraraka riera y fuera descubierta

Ilda: oh Uraraka sabía que vendrías tan pronto - decía el chico aún en el papel - tu quirk hace que todo flote apenas tocar y me tomé la libertad de limpiarlo todo, para que no allá nada de trucos, cometiste un error en tus cálculos héroe fuajajajaja

Por otro lado se veía a izuku descansando

Izuku: tengo que pensar un plan

Izuku - dijo la chica por su micrófono

Izuku: que ocurre Uraraka

Uraraka: Me han descubierto, lo siento, justo a hora está acercándose a mi

Izuku: donde estas

Uraraka: estoy en el cuarto de enmedio, en el 5to piso

Izuku: " están arriba de mi" bien no queda tiempo así que... - no termino la frase al verlo

Porque no lo usas a hora?, Me estás subestimando - decía un rubio que parecía un villano de verdad sediento de sangre - ya se tu plan, y no te funcionará , sabes mis explosiónes se desatan con el sudor de mis palmas, es algo como secretar nitroglicerina que luego detonará al se tocada

Izuku quedó con miedo y All Might que veía estaba preocupado

Kacchan: ahora sí las especificaciones son como las mandé hacer- sujetando un seguro en su traje que tenía una granada - entonces puedo almacenar mi nitrosudor en esta muñequera

All: ¡¡BAKUGO MI CHICO DETENTE!! - dijo gritando- ¡¡LO MATARAS!!

Kacchan: ¡¡SI NO LO GOLPEA, NO MORIRÁ!! - grito jalando el seguro

Salió una gran explosión lo cual izuku al ver esto levantó las manos poniéndose en guardia levantando una pared que no se tuvo la explosión y aventó al peli verde hasta la pared

ESTO SE SUPONE SER UNA LECCIÓN!! - dijo el chico de cabello rojizo

All: ¡¡MIDORIYA!!

Izuku apareció quitando un poco de tierra que tenía al parecer salió ileso pero en shock a tal fuerza del rubio

Kacchan: Te burlaste de mi - apretando las manos - pagarás por hacerlo

Mientras esto pasaba con Ilda y Uraraka

Ilda:" ese Bakugo que estará haciendo" - pensó el villano

Lo cual Uraraka vio y aprovecho, corrió hacia el y salto, junto sus manos haciendo que no tuviera gravedad estaba apunto de tocar la bomba pero Ilda se dió cuenta y con su velocidad la agarró y se la llevó a otro lado

Ilda: uuuf estuvo cerca - dijo viendo su error de distraerse

Uraraka: rayos por un poco - se dijo a si misma

Volviendo a la pelea principal se veía a izuku aún en el piso mientras Bakugo se acercaba

Kacchan: qué sucede amigo, ya no puede pelear - dijo burlándose del peli verde

Sensei detenga esto ese chico Bakugo matará al muchacho - dijo el pelirrojo

All: No... Bakugo mi muchacho si vuelves a lanzar una explosión como esa detendré forzosamente el ejercicio y perderás - dijo advirtiendo

El rubio se quedó estático haciendo que izuku pudiera levantarse

Kacchan: ¡¡MALDICIOOOOOON!! - grito furioso - *lanzándose contra izuku* VAMOS IZUKU LANZA ALGUNOS GOLPES

Dijo acercándose al peli verde, izuku vio esto y lanzó un golpe aunque por esa pared hizo que sus movimientos fueran más lentos y torpes, lo cual Bakugo vio el ataque del peli verde y esquico saltando arriva de él y soltando un explosion a la espalda del chico

Kacchan: qué pasa amigo, ya no puedes moverte - dijo dándole un golpe en las costillas, sujetandolo y con las explosiones de su otro brazo dándole impulso mandando a volar a izuku - está por debajo de mi pequeño amigo

Todos veían con horror la escena izuku se hizo para atrás lo cual el peli verde vio a su ex amigo

Izuku: Yo no estoy por debajo de ti - dijo envolviendo las piedras en su mano volviendolo un puño de roca - yo te superaré y seré el héroe número uno

Haciendo que el brazo de este izuku formará un pequeño remolino alrededor Kacchan se enojo por lo que dijo y se lanzó a Izuku lo cual el peli verde se lanzó igual, al estar casi en frente izuku grito

¡¡URARAKA SUJETATE DE ALGO!! - lo cual la chica hizo y lo que uno pensaba que chocarían puños no fue así Izuku aventó el puño hacia arriba gritando ¡¡HIT TORDAN!! haciendo que el techo volará hasta llegar donde estaba Uraraka el tornado que se hizo no duró tanto lo cual distrajo a Ilda dándole el paso libre a Uraraka de tomar la bomba

All: Los héroes... ¡¡HAN GANADOOOOO!!

Bakugo quedó perplejo de lo que pasó y vio a izuku que hizo un escudo de piedra que no le ayudo de mucho lo cual el peli verde solo dijo antes de desmayarse - Fue lo único que pude pensar - callendo el chico en los pies de un rubio con la mirada perdida

 ** _tuve un pequeño problemita con la publicación ya que se me elimino antes de guardarla pero aquí tienen el capitulo asi que disfritenla_**


	5. cap 5

Izuku estaba tirado en el piso pero alcanzó a escuchar que había ganado, llegaron unos robots con una camilla la cual usaron para llevarse al peli verde, por otro lado se veía a Bakugo parado sin hacer nada

Kacchan:"perdí, perdí contra izuku, mi amigo de la infancia, la piedra en mi camino" - pensaba con la mirada perdida

Todo el mundo se retiró de la simulación y siguió las pruebas, mientras tanto en la enfermería, Izuku había despertado ya hace un tiempo, pero se quedó a descansar un poco más

Izuku: Como pensé aún solo puedo usar dos elementos, ¿Debería usar los otros dos? Nunca los uso creo que estaría bien prácticar con ellos - decía para si mismo

¡ No puedes entrar ya te lo dijimos! - decía una enfermera algo espantada

¡¡ ME DA IGUAL SI SE PUEDE O NO, HAGASE A UN LADO O MORIRA!!

Se es cucho una voz que provenía de alguien que izuku sabía que vendría, se abrieron las cortinas donde estaba izuku y frente a él estaba un rubio furioso y sudando, aparecieron las enfermeras de nuevo y Izuku pidió que se fueran un momento, cuando se fueron Bakugo tomo una silla y se sentó junto a Izuku

Kacchan: quiero saber ¿cuándo y porque no dijiste que tenías un Quirk?

Izuku: mi quirk despertó en año nuevo, fui donde solíamos jugar de niños del bosque a lamentarme de no tener Quirk y en un momento de dolor lo desperté - dijo volteando a ver a Bakugo - y la única que supo fue mi madre y no te lo dije porque al ver que alguien tenía un Quirk más "fuerte" que el tuyo explotarias pidiendo una batalla por eso lo oculte

Kacchan: entonces fuiste tú quien me salvó del monstruo ese día? - dijo sin mirarlo

Izuku solo apartó la vista y le dijo que si, Bakugo se paro y se dirigía a la salida

Kacchan: Solo no te pongas en mi camino si no te aplastare - le dijo antes de salir

Izuku solo se limitó a verlo y decirle que lo mismo iba para el, en ese momento que abandona la sala izuku se levantó y se puso su uniforme, al término de las clases salió, y antes de irse

¡IZUKU ESPERA! - dijo una chica a lo lejos

Izuku: Huh? Ah Uraraka ¿qué sucede? - preguntó al tenerla enfrente

Uraraka: te encuentras bien, tardaste mucho en la enfermería y cuando regresaste estabas muy pensativo, No te pasó nada grave o ¿si?

Izuku al ver lo preocupada que estaba su amiga solo le sonrió y le dijo que todo estaba perfecto, terminando de platicar hasta la estación, izuku se dirigió a su casa y se fue a dormir

por otro lado de la ciudad se podían apreciar dentro de un bar a dos sujetos platicando

Has visto esto *pone un periódico en la mesa* parece que se ah vuelto profesor - decía la persona que servía los tragos

Oye ¿Qué crees que pasaría si el símbolo de la paz fuera exterminado por los villanos - dijo el otro sujeto que estaba sentado

Pasaron las semanas y los días, tocó a Aizawa que llevarán a los alumnos a una clase de rescate lo cual los llevarían a un área dónde se puede simular varios desastres naturales, tuvieron permiso de llevar sus trajes de héroes, todos se dirigieron al bus, ya que Ilda era el representante de la clase empezó a dar las indicaciones que no se podía hacer en el viaje lo cual a todos aburrió

Ya dentro del bus nuestro héroe se quedó meditando un poco hasta que alguien lo distrajo de su concentración

Midoriya, siempre digo lo que pienso sin importar lo que esté en mi mente - decía la persona que se sentó al lado de Izuku

Izuku: Hola Asui

Llámame Tsuyu, tu quirk es algo impresionante - dijo la chica recordando la batalla de simulación

Izuku: Gracias, si lo es, bueno supongo

¿?: La verdad que sí lo es, poder controlar la tierra, es sumamente impresionante, además de llamativo - decía un chico pelirrojo - digo mi Quirk de endurecimiento no esta nada mal para golpear, pero sirve mas para defensa, el tuyo es de ambos estoy celoso

Izuku: Gracias Kirishima, pero yo creo que tú Quirk es asombroso, sirviria mucho para un profesional - decía para animar al peli rojo

Mientras esto sucedía, un poco más atrás se podía apreciar a una chica que no apartaba la vista de Tsuyu, pero lo más raro es que ni ella sabía porque se puso enojada en ese momento, llegando a la área de desastre naturales y entrando a dicha área conocieron a un héroe que en la lista es el número 13 que es Ultimate space for jams, el héroe estaba explicando cómo funcionan las áreas y que iban hacer

Space: eso es todo, tienen mi gratitud por aver escuchado - decía el héroe astronauta viendo a todos

Aizawa: bien primero lo primero - se detuvo algo llamo la atención, pues era un agujero que estaba apareciendo dentro del lugar y de este salía un tipo con una mano pegada a su cara y de hay aparecieron más villanos - ¡¡JUNTENSE EN UN SOLO LUGAR Y NO SE MUEVAN!! ¡¡NUMERO 13 PROTEJE A LOS ESTUDIANTES!!

todo mundo se quedó confundido hasta el héroe número 13, pues aparecieron muchos villanos frente a sus ojos, los alumnos no sabían cómo reaccionar Izuku se quedó viendo al sujeto de la máscara de mano hasta que hablo

¿?: ME PREGUNTÓ, SI MATAMOS A TODOS ESTOS CHICOS, ¿EL APARECERÁ?

Izuku al estar al lado de Uraraka solo la puso detrás de él no sabía que pasaría o como se defendería, pero no moriría sin dar batalla

¡¡V VILLANOS? TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI!! - dijo un rubio

Profesor ¿Que hay de las alarmas anti intrusos? - preguntó una chica a space

Space: Porsupuesto que tenemos algunas pero... - decía con preocupación - uno de ellos debe tener un Quirk para desactivarlos

Todos estaban en guardia otros asustados no sabían cómo reaccionar, o qué hacer

Aizawa: 13 procede con la evacuación y pide ayuda cuanto antes, debe aver un tipo electromagnetico que interfiere con la señal - decía mientras se ponía unos goggles

Izuku: ¡Sensei! ¡¿ Peleará con ellos solo?! - decía preocupado - ¡ Son muchos villanos incluso si suprime si quirks su estilo de batalla es capturar al enemigo después de borrar sus quirks es muy arriesgado!

Aizawa: tengo mis trucos bajo la manga - decía mirando a todos los villanos - 13 te los encargo

Aizawa se lanzó a todos los villanos que estaban a la vista, uno de ellos le intento disparar con la cara que es donde provenía su quirk, pero no pudo, lo cual uso Aizawa sus cintas atrapando a los villanos y soltandoles un fuerte golpe que los dejo noqueados

Por otro lado izuku quedó viendo la escena de cómo Aizawa estaba dominando a todos los villanos, pero no vio que atrás de él tenía otro problema, estaba distraído que no se dió cuenta que un villano estaba atrás de él mientras Bakugo y Kirishima lo atacaron pero este no sufrió daños lo cual solo dijo

USTEDED SERAN DISPERSADOS Y TORTURADOS - dijo un humo flotante

Al escuchar eso y ser envuelto en una nube negra Izuku desesperado busco a Uraraka con la mirada pero...

Fue tarde Izuku estaba en el agua y frente a él un tiburón que solo se limitó a decir

La carnada a llegado - dijo una especie de tiburón humano - ¡¡NADA PERSONAL PERO SAYONARA IDIOTA!!

Izuku se asustó pero no podía nadar más rápido que el así que intento reaccionar, cerró su puño y antes de soltar el golpe, una chica llegó y golpeo al tiburón mandandolo al fondo, la chica saco la lengua enrrollandola alrededor de izuku y llevándoselo a la superficie lo cual lo aventó arriba de un barco saliendo junto con el

Izuku: gracias Asui - agitado de que no podía respirar

Tsuyu: llámame Tsuyu y si que estamos en un aprieto - dijo la chica rana - te pusieron en un lugar donde no puedes usar tu quirk

Izuku: eh de que hablas?

Tsuyu: habló de tu quirk de tierra te pusieron en el agua, debieron leer un expediente pero... Cómo lo consiguieron?

Izuku también se hizo esa pregunta, ¿quien le dió los expedientes?, ¿como los obtuvieron?

¡¡MALDITO MOCOSO, NO PUEDES ESCAPAR ESTAS RODEADO JAJAJAJAJAJA!! - dijo el anterior tiburón que lo intento atacar

Izuku: bueno eso lo podemos pensar luego, a hora es más importante como bajaremos de aquí - dijo haciendo que su compañera igual pensará lo mismo - bien prime...

No acabó la frase ya que escucho unos pasos, agarró a Tsuyu y la puso atrás de él para protegerla, al momento de que está figura se asoma

MIDORIYA!!! - dijo un chico de baja estatura corriendo a abrazar al chico

Izuku: ah eres tú mineda tranquilo - dijo el calmandolo

Un fuerte golpe sacudió el barco donde estaban, el cual izuku se asomó y vio que todos los villanos hicieron un gran agujero en este

No tardará en hundirse el bote y cuando lo haga - dijo el villano viendo a Midoriya - ¡¡LOS MATAREMOS JAJAJAJAJAJA!!

izuku: bien no tenemos tiempo ya así que ¿cuáles son los quirks de los dos? - preguntaba a los dos chicos

Tsuyu: Bueno puedo brincar muy alto, puedo trepar paredes, mi lengua puede atacar a una longitud de 20 metros

Mineda: *quitándose un bola de la cabeza* es muy pegajosa dependiendo mi nivel de salud pueden quedar pegadas hasta un día completo - al terminar izuku y la chica se quedaron viendo al pequeño aver si hacía algo más - *empieza a lagrimear*¡¡¿¿ MI QUIRK NO ES PARA COMBATIR??!!

Tsuyu: y el tuyo Midoriya? - poniendo la atención del peli verde

Izuku: bien mi Quirk es controlar los 4 elementos, Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire, no puedo ocupar los cuatro al mismo tiempo ya que me desmayaría, solo puedo usar dos, el agua no serviría de mucho no puedo controlar grandes masas de un elemento, además si uso mucho tiempo un elemento me falla el cuerpo - dijo explicando en qué consistía - si uso mucho la tierra mi cuerpo se pone muy pesado al punto que no me puedo mover, si uso el aire, me vuelvo liviano al punto de casi estar a gravedad cero, agua me pongo muy resbaladizo al punto que puedo patinar arrastrando los pies y el fuego siento mucho calor lo cual me sofoca

Tsuyu y Mineda se quedaron impresionados al que el quirk del peli verde si era algo impresionante, Izuku quedó pensando que podrían hacer para escapar

Izuku: tengo una idea, *formando una esfera de aire* Tsuyu prepara para saltar debemos ser rápidos sujeta a Mineda - dijo acercándose ala orilla - bien aquí voy

Ah maldito mocoso aceptaste tu destino - decía otro villa que lo esperaba con ansias

En eso Izuku dió un gran salto y con la mano que tenía la esfera, la lanzó abajo de el undiendose a gran velocidad lo cual izuku gritando ¡¡TORNADO!! la bola empezó a hacerse un gran remolino bajo el agua haciendo que los villanos fueran atraídos en eso Tsuyu salto atrapando a izuku Mineda ví los esfuerzos de ellos dos y tomo varias bolas de su cabeza y las arrojó haciendo que los villanos se pegarán entre sí, en el aire Tsuyu vio a Midoriya y pensó

Tsuyu: "Es impresionante" - mientras su corazón se aceleraba

Al caer al agua estaban cerca de la orilla pero Izuku no estaba seguro que todo estaba bien a lo lejos vio a Aizawa peleando pero parecía ya herido, vio que quedaba el y el de la máscara de mano, izuku quería ayudarle pero alguien lo distrajo ya que se lanzó a él y lo derribo estando en la orilla

Creíste que acabarías conmigo tan fácil pues te equivocaste - dijo el villano que parecía tiburón mordiendo el brazo izquierdo del peli verde

¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Bueno aquí la quinta parte uuuf una semana más para escribir, está historia que me está gustando hacerla, como verán cambia unas cosas y no muestra a los demás ya que serian las mismas escenas de peleas y así, lo que estoy haciendo es concentrarme en izuku y crear sus peleas de el no de los demás

Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo cap


	6. cap 6

Podíamos apreciar a un peli verde gritando de dolor, mientras que sus otros dos compañeros al voltear quedaron en shock su amigo estaba siendo mordido por un villano, esto lo paso desapercibido por su profesor, Aizawa al ver esto se dirigia a ayudar a su alumno, pero fue detenido por dos villanos que empezaron a pelear de nuevo, Izuku en un momento callo los gritos y con su mano libre formó un puño que en el agua lo estaba formado igual y lo lanzó justo en la cara del tiburón mandandolo a volar unos metros, al estar liberado de la mordida de este, se paro y se puso en guardia, en eso Tsuyu se dirigió a verlo

Tsuyu: Izuku estás bien - preguntaba viendo sangrar al chico

Izuku: s si, estoy b bien Tsuyu necesito que se vallan de aquí ese villano es muy peligro, podría matarlos - dijo algo adolorido

Tsuyu: pero no puedo dejarte así nomás - decía preocupada por su compañero

Izuku: no te preocupes, estaré bien solo me tomo con la guardia baja, no volverá a pasar - dijo sonriendole a la chica

¡NO CREAS QUE ESTAS A SALVÓ MOCOSO, LA SIGUIENTE MORDIDA SERA TU CUELLO! - gritaba el tiburón llendo hacia Izuku de vuelta

Izuku: corre Tsuyu los veo luego - dijo poniéndose en guardia - ¡Ya!

Dicho esto Tsuyu agarró de nuevo a Mineda y salto lejos de allí, Izuku al ver que ya se habían ido se puso en guardia, cuando el tiburón volvió a lanzarse esta vez Izuku lo esquivó y antes de que callera al agua, dió un golpe del el piso con su pie levantando una columna de tierra haciendo que el tiburón se pegara justo en la boca, en eso el tiburón después de recuperarse del golpe, vio a izuku y corrió a atacarlo, Izuku levantó su mano derecha haciendo que el agua se elevará en un solo punto llevándose al tiburon ya en el aire, Izuku tomo eh hizo su puño de tierra pero ahora había una esfera hecha de agua espero a que descendiera y grito

Izuku: ¡Blow Geyser! - lanzándo un golpe que lanzó al tiburón con una gran fuerza, que partió al barco por la mitad

Izuku se sentó y metió su mano dentro del agua, mientras la sangre salia, tomo su mano derecha y sacando una burbuja hecha de agua, saco su brazo y lo metió dentro de esta, en un momento la burbuja empezó a brillar deteniendo el sangrado y uniendo las heridas haciendo que quedarán como rasguños, el dolor seguía pero no perdería más sangre izuku vio como seguía su profesor pero quedó en shock al ver que Aizawa estaba en el piso siendo sometido por una montruo, un monstruo que dejó a Izuku asustado, Aizawa estaba sangrando, sin dudarlo izuku empezó a correr donde estaba su profesor, pero en esa parte

Así que te gusta proteger a tus alumnos ¿no? - le decía el villano con una máscara en la mano - me preguntó qué pasará si vez morir uno frente a tus ojos *volteando ver a izuku que se dirigía a el*

Aizawa: ¡NOOOOOOO! - grito cuando vio que el villano entro a un portal

Al momento que Izuku veía eso se le apareció de frente el villano, poniendo su mano en la cara de izuku pero no había pasado nada

¿¿Pero que mierda?? - dijo el villano, volteo a ver a Aizawa y vio que tenía los ojos con la pupila roja - *quitando la mano de izuku* a si que aún te quedaba fuerza jajajajaja *se puso serio* acabalo

Dicho esto el monstruo soltó un golpe a Aizawa en la cabeza, Izuku vio esto y en lugar de miedo tenía furia, vio que el enmascarado estaba distraído, Izuku lo tomo del cuello, sorprendiendo al villano y lo jalo asotandolo al piso, el villano intento tomar al peli verde de la mano, pero vio que Aizawa uso su quirk cuando lo hizo, sabía que si lo tocaba sería su fin, lo soltó y dió un pisotón al piso mandando al villano un poco más atras

Izuku: ¡VAS A MORIR! - dijo brincando y formando un gran puño de piedra, lanzándose contra el enmascarado - ¡BLOW STRONE! *Lanzando el golpe*

Se hizo una gran bola de humo, en ese momento izuku no le importaba aver matado al villano, pero de lo furioso que estaba se quedó en un estado de shock y de miedo, pero porque?...

Jajajajaja ¿creíste que sería fácil? - dijo el villano viendo al peli verde - este nomu le protejera de todo jajajajajajaja

Pues el blow strone que lanzó el peli verde había impactado en el brazo del nomu, Izuku estaba asustado, fallo un golpe y estaba frente a una bestia que no sufrió ningún daño

Bien, fue un placer cabello de brócoli - dijo el villano burlándose del chico - con esa furia asesina podrías ser un gran villano

Izuku sabía que iba a pasar, así que dió un salto y aventando sus manos atrás impulsando se hacía Aizawa, pero al llegar a él dió la vuelta y vio como el nomu se dirigió a él, reaccionando Izuku levantó ambas manos apareciendo un muro, pero la fuerza de este monstruo lo mando a volar con todo y muro a una piedra gigante impactado en esta, el muro se destruyo y dejó ver a Izuku sentado y mal herido, intentaba tomar aire pero el nomu se puso enfrente de él y lo tomo de la cabeza

Valla valla, pensé que serías más rudo pequeño - dijo acercándose al Izuku - me sorprende tu quirk, será una lastima que mueras... Pero disfruta tu último momento de dolor jajajajajajajajajajaja

Se rió frenética mente mientras se alejaba, en eso el nomu empezó a apretar la cabeza de izuku

Izuku: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! - gritaba con dolor - "¿eso es todo? ¿Así acabará?

Ante tal escena compañero de Izuku veían con horror, mayoría de las chicas llorando y compañeros enojados de que no podían hacer nada por miedo

En eso ¡SLAM! se escucho detrás de los alumnos pues un héroe había roto el techo, camino lenta mente hacia los alumnos que todos quedaron aliviados de saber que héroe había llegado un héroe que siempre llegaba con una gran sonrisa, ahora andaba enojado apretando los dientes, el nomu al ver esto dejo de apretar al chico

Ah por fin llegaste - dijo viendo al héroe - ¡ALL MIGHT!

Estaba en la escena el símbolo de la paz puso su vista en el nomu y en el que estaba agarrando, de un movimiento rápido golpeo al nomu y le quitó a izuku cargandolo

All Migth: ¿Estás bien muchacho? - preocupado por el chico

Izuku: S si... - decía con dificultad - A Aiza Aizawa *señalandolo*

All Migth vio esto y se dirigió aver si tenia pulso, débil pero estaba con vida en eso All Might llevo al peli verde un poco lejos de hay dejándolos en el piso

All Migth: ya no tienes que preocuparte ¿Porque?... - dijo viendo a un izuku casi desmayandose - ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Dijo volteando a ver a los villanos

Jajajaja All Migth ¡HOY VAS A MORIR!! - grito el enmascarado mandando al nomu contra All Migth

All Migth se lanzó igual contra el enemigo el cual al chocar el puño lanzaron una gran onda expansiva, que izuku vio, así que haciendo su último esfuerzo, metió sus dedos en la tierra sólida y la jalo como una manta, cubriendo a Aizawa junto a él, el peli verde quería saber qué pasaba pero no aguantaba más y callo rendido desmayandose del dolor

Paso un rato, eh Izuku se levantó, seguía su estructura que formó antes de desmayarse saco de su bolsa una cantimplora, se puso boca arriba y cuando se iba a curar vio a Aizawa que sangraba mas, lo checo para ver si seguía con vida, al ver que si y ver que sus latidos eran muy débiles formó una burbuja y la puso en la cabeza de su profesor, está empezo a brillar, cerrando las heridas, la burbuja quedó roja por completo, dejo caer el agua que ya no le servía para curarse, salió con dificultad de la estructura y cerrándola de vuelta, pero vio a tres de sus compañeros

Izuku: Kacchan, Kirishima, Todoroki - decía feliz a ver a los chicos

Kirishima: ¡¿Midoriya?! - dijo al momento de ir con el - ¿que te sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

Izuku: una larga historia y estoy sangrando, estoy débil - dijo viendo sus heridas- así que sep todo bien

Bakugo sonrió por la forma del sarcasmo del peli verde

Izuku: ¿tendrán un poco de agua? - dudaba que tuvieran

Todoroki: ¿esto te sirve? - formando una gran bola de hielo y lanzándosela

Izuku: gracias * tomo la bola* - empezó a sacar fuego de la mano haciendo que la bola se derritiera y tomando con otra mano el agua que caía

Todoroki al ver esto se quedó sin habla, estaba derritiendo la bola que le dió, apretó sus puños, izuku no lo noto, solo empezó a cerrar las heridas pero el dolor seguía

Kirishima: Genial, bueno vámonos de aquí All Migth se encargará de lo demás - decía dando media vuelta

Izuku: ¿a que se refieren? - dijo sin saber que pasaba

Kacchan: All Migth ya se encargó de todo nerd - dijo Kacchan diciendo lo mismo

Izuku volteo a ver a All Migth estaba parado con humo a su alrededor y sonriendo y en el otro estaba el tipo de la máscara y el de los portales podía escuchar que el villano estaba planeando algo, pero le preocupaba All Migth, se acordó de sus palabras

"Solo puedo estar transformado 3horas pero al luchar se disminuye el tiempo" recordaba lo que decia y el humo que salía era el que aparecía cuando se transformaba en flaco, izuku fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio a los villanos corriendo hacia su héroe, All Migth no se movía y lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzarse, se impulsó con una gran velocidad quedando casi enfrente de los villanos, al ver esto el villano de los portales apareció uno enfrente del peli verde y de este portal salía una mano que era del otro villano

¡Te atrapé! - dijo casi tocando al chico cuando una bala lo impacto en la mano

All Migth: ¡¡ASI QUE FINALMENTE HAN LLEGADO!!

Lamentamos la tardanza - decía el que disparó

¡Regrese con toda la gente que pude juntar! - Gritaba un chico - ¡¡PRESIDENTE DE LA CLASE 1 A ILDA TENYA!! ¡¡¡REPORTANDOSE AL DEBER!!!

 ** _Hasta aquí es otro capítulo de Four element, un abrazo muy grande para los pocos que apoyan está lectura se los agradezco mucho, seguiré trabajando en esta historia por mucho pero mucho tiempo, bueno los Leo después_**


	7. cap7

Llovian balas que llegaban a darle al villano de la máscara, pero le daban en los brazos y piernas, esto para inmovilizar al villano

¡Vinieron! ¡Esto se ah acabado! - dijo el villano que parecía un fantasma

Izuku al caer al piso se agachó mientras veía todo lo que pasaba, alcanzó a escuchar al villano decir

¡TE MATAREMOS LA PRÓXIMA VEZ! - dijo el villano de la máscara - ¡ALL MIGHT!

En ese momento se cerró el portal y vio como todos los héroes estaban llendo a lugares al azar, probablemente a detener más villanos, izuku voltio a ver a All Migth que aún seguía inmovil, hasta que lo escucho hablar

All Migth: Gracias joven, si no me hubieras dado esos pocos segundos, yo estaría muerto - dijo sonriendo

A izuku le salían las lágrimas de alegría, ayudo a su héroe, si pudiera se levantaría, pero su cuerpo aún seguía pesado, en eso escucho una voz muy conocida

¡¡MIDORIYA!! ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!? - grito cierto compañero pelirrojo

Izuku: ¡KIRISHIMA!... - dijo mientras veía como se acercaba

All Migth: Kirishima mi chico, tu bondadoso espíritu heroico resplandece tan brillante como siempre - dijo en una voz que solo escucho izuku - Pero no ahora, no a hora, por favor regresa, descubrirás mi secreto

Izuku al escuchar eso levantó un brazo y para si mismo se decía - Aunque me desmaye espero que funcione - golpeo el piso con su brazo, en ese momento vio como se levantó un gran muro, izuku sonrió, creyó que lo había logrado pero era blanco y escuchaba otra voz

Queremos revisar las heridas de todos los estudiantes, porfavor te pido que te reúnas con todos tus compañeros en frente de la entrada - dijo el que aparentemente creo el muro

Kirishima se fue izuku vio el muro que el intento hacer, pero con esfuerzo cubría los pies de All Might, izuku dejo caer su cabeza al piso y lamentarse, en eso mientras los alumnos quedaban afuera izuku fue atendido adentro, mientras era atendido vieron que eran rasguños, pero explicó que sucedía con las heridas y fue llevado al hospital

Ya estando en el hospital Izuku lo dejaron en una sala ya recuperado y vendado, todo estuvo normal en el hospital, bueno dentro afuera había muchos reporteros, en eso entro cierta chica de cabeza redonda

H hola Izuku - dijo aquella chica

Izuku: Ah, hola Uraraka, ¿estás bien? - dijo viendo preocupado a su amiga

Uraraka: Si, todo bien - dijo algo avergonzada - ¡Más bien eso tengo que preguntarte yo! ¡Te ví cuando te mordio ese villano y de cómo te enfrentaste con el de la máscara! ¿¡Que diablos sucede contigo!?

Izuku: *nervioso* bu bueno, lo del tiburón, me atacó por sorpresa y lo del enmascarado, me enfurecio ver cómo trataron a Aizawa... - dijo recordado - ¿¡Y AIZAWA!? ¡¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN!?

Uraraka lo vio con seriedad y le explicó lo grave que era, pero gracias a que detuvieron el sangrado Aizawa estaba estable, Izuku apretó los puños estaba enojado, pero consigo mismo

Izuku: Y yo pude hacer algo, pero me quedé pasmado - dijo recordándo el momento - y cuando ya lo tenía a en mis manos, fueron más fuerte que yo

Uraraka: ¡Eso no es cierto! - dijo levantando la mirada de izuku - hiciste más que nosotros, intentaste salvar a Aizawa, mientras que los demás estábamos en shock, me asusté mucho cuando ese montruo te tenía en sus manos, pensé que ya no te vería más... Fuiste un verdadero héroe

Al escuchar Izuku sonrió, empezaron hablar de todo lo que pasó cuando se desmayó, de cómo peleó All Migth, hasta que se tuvo que ir, horas después izuku también se retiró a su hogar pero su madre ya lo andaba esperando fuera del hospital, al verlo fue corriendo a el

Inko: ¡Izuku! - dijo al acercarse le dió un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Como es posible que te dejaras hacer daño!

Izuku: me agarró distraído y el otro era más fuerte - dijo sobándose

Inko: ¡Pues tienes que prestar más atención! - dijo enojada - ¡Y entrenar más!

En eso Inko agarró de la oreja a izuku y se lo llevó así, pasaron dos semanas, en UA se habla mucho de la clase 1-A por la batalla que tuvieron contra los villanos, pero se iban con los que fueron más valientes, Bakugo, Kirishima, Todoroki y Izuku, se volvieron algo populares y odiados por otros, a los cuatro les daba igual, ya en el salón regreso Aizawa con vendas en toda la cara y brazos, cuando anuncio algo que emociono a todos

Aizawa: En una semana sera, el festival deportivo - dijo haciendo que todos gritaran - Aquí deberán mostrar lo mejor y tendrán que sorprender a los héroes profesionales, ya que si lo logran serán entrenados por ellos

Todos empezaron hablar de eso, hasta que volvieron a estudiar, al salir de clases izuku fue a la playa que limpio y vio hacia el horizonte y solo pudo decir

Izuku: ¡VOY A GANAAAAAR...! - grito con todas sus fuerzas sonrió y se fue así casa

Paso la semana había un buen de gente, héroes hablando con varios reporteros, mientras que los alumnos de la UA estaban en los vestidores muchos andaban emocionado Bakugo estaba gritando que iba a matar a todos, Todoroki estaba en una esquina, Kirishima estaba calmando a Bakugo y Izuku estaba sentado meditando hasta todo estaba tranquilo pues los eventos iban a empezar, todos empezaron a salir de los vestidores ya que present mic pidió a todo el público que le dieran la bienvenida a los futuros héroes, todos el mundo gritaba de emocion, aplaudían, todos los estudiantes andaba serio, pero eso no duraría mucho ya que anunció la heroína profesional Midnight llamo A los jugadores representantes y este era...

Midnight: ¡¡BAKUGO KATSUKI DE LA CLASE 1-A!!

Izuku no le sorprendió, al final el quedó en primero en los exámenes de admisión, al subir Bakugo tenía una cara muy confiada y solo dijo

Bakugo: Voy a quedar primero

Lo cual hizo enojar a todas las demás clases, dejando a la clase 1-A la más odiada Bakugo bajo y paso al lado a Izuku, Midnight empezó a hablar y dejó en claro que el primer evento sería una carrera, todos se pusieron en la línea de salida, todos andaban nerviosos, cuando sonó el arranque todos salieron corriendo hacia un tunel, izuku estaba atrás y casi no podía ver qué pasaba, hasta que vio una luz al final del túnel, pero algo raro paso, pues se sintió un frío

Izuku: ¡Mierda! - dijo dando un gran salto quedando arriba de otros alumnos que no se pudieron mover - bien jugado Todoroki, pero a hora ¡No te dejaremos escapar!

Pues muchos de la clase A sabían que iba a pasar y empezaron a usar sus quirks izuku se impulsaba con el aire pero le llamo la atención ver a Mineta, apunto de atrapar a Todoroki pero un brazo mecánico salió y golpeo a Mineta mandandolo a volar, lo cual izuku casi estalla de la risa, izuku prefirió ignorar los robots, así que pensó en esquivar pero Todoroki los había eliminado así que a mayoría les dió la oportunidad de pasar, pero salieron más y dejó a muchos alumnos atrás unos cuantos que estában al frente era Todoroki, Bakugo, Ilda, izuku, Tsuyu y Ochaco

Por otro lado los demás destruían robots, pasaban y seguían, por otro lado Izuku seguía volando arriba

Izuku: "Bueno si sigo así no podré correr será mejor que baje y seguir a pie" - pensó descendiendo al piso

*Pov Izuku*

Seguía corriendo, modere un poco el paso pero al parecer me habían adelantado no veía a Tsuyu o Ochaco, al parecer iba algo lento, todo por usar el viento a mí favor

"Debo tener cuidado no sé que valla a pasar más adelante"

*Fin pov Izuku*

Izuku llegó a lo que parecía un gran cañón y vio a Tsuyu, Ilda y Ochaco, lo que parecía pasarlo fácil mente, mientras izuku analizaba como pasar

¡Cuidado chico! - dijo una chica peli rosa

Lo cual izuku se hizo aún lado callendo al piso, vio a la chica saltar al vacío, lo cual se acercó a ver, pero disparó un arpón a una roca balanceándose hacia el otro lado

Izuku: wow, eso fue increíble - dijo aún en el piso

Izuku reaccióno al ver que varios alumnos ya estaban con el muchos saltaron, otros pasaban por una cuerda que estaba unida a las rocas lo cual izuku reaccióno y volvió a saltar colocando sus manos detrás de él y lanzando una fuerte corriente de aire

Izuku: " demonios por distraerme voy muy atrás" - pensó pasando el precipicio

Al aterrizar vio como varios estaban a delante, pero algo raro se veía a lo lejos unas explosiónes, al llegar izuku vio un campo minado muchos iban con cuidado mientras Bakugo daba explosiónes en el aire haciendo que no tocará el piso y Todoroki congelaba todo a su paso

Izuku: "mierda van muy adelantados, que hago" - pensó, cuando se le ocurrió una idea - ¡Lo tengo!

En eso Izuku estiró sus brazos y con sus manos parecía que agarraba algo, empezó a acercar sus brazos enfrente de él y la tierra hacia lo mismo, pues izuku estaba juntando las bombas enfrente de él, ya teniendo las bombas junto a él, dió un golpe en el piso sacando un muro de su tamaño enfrente de él

Izuku: Mierda espero y funcione - dijo tomando el muro y aventando se junto a él hacía las bombas, lo cual causó una gran explosión, haciendo que varios voltearan pero lo que llamo más la atención fue que había un chico en el aire dejando a varios atras, pues izuku al tomar ese impulso también uso su quirk de aire para impulsarse más quedando casi al par de Bakugo y Todoroki, los cuales estaban al par,

Pero el plan de izuku aún no acababa, se dió vuelta junto sus manos y dió un gran grito

Izuku: ¡¡AIR IMPULSE!! - grito soltando una gran cantidad de aire que salía de sus manos haciendo que varios alumnos calleran en las bombas y a izuku impulsandolo a la área segura

Al llegar volteo rápidamente con sus manos las puso enfrente y las apretó haciendo que la tierra pegará a las bombas aventando a Bakugo y Todoroki

Bakugo: ¡¡¡MALDITO NERD!!! - grito viendo a izuku irse - ¡¡¡TE MATAREEEEE!!!

Izuku sonrió y salió de nuevo impulsado con el aire

Izuku: " Demonios me matará después de esto" - dijo presionando más su quirk - " espero nos den tiempo para la segunda etapa si no estaré flotando"

Ya no le quedaba mucho por llegar a la meta tenía que pasar por un túnel cosa fácil si seguía como iba pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

¡¡¡TE MATAREEEEE!!! - gritaba cierto chico rubio que iba a una velocidad que casi igualada a Izuku

Izuku al ver sonrió de miedo y expulsó otro air impulse lo cual aventó al rubio enojandolo aún más izuku con ese gran impulso salió a la línea de meta, siendo querido por todo el público, gritaban eforicos por su victoria, Todoroki quedó segundo y Bakugo tercero, Bakugo vio a Izuku en el aire

Bakugo: ¡¡¡BAJA AQUI PEDAZO DE BASURA!!! ¡¡¡TE MATAREEEEE!!! - grito lo último apretando los dientes

Izuku: ¡¡Aunque quiera no puedo bajar!! - decía flotando

Enfurecio más a Bakugo el cual agarró y se fue a descargar su enojo en otro lado, mientras Izuku vio como se alejaba, el bajo lentamente, hasta llegar al piso, sentándose al momento

Izuku: Valla quedé en primero - dijo viendo al piso

Lo hiciste increíble Izuku - dijo una chica algo cansada

Izuku: Ah, ¡Uraraka! ¿en que momento llegaste? - preguntó algo nervioso

Uraraka: hace un momento, Felicidades por el primer puesto - dijo al momento cambiando a una expresión de odio - ¡Pero me molesta tanto!

Izuku río nervioso y todos fueron al centro del estadio ya que iban a dar la siguiente actividad

Midnight: ¡Bien chicos, los 42 primeros que quedaron pasaron! - dijo despidiendo a los demás alumnos - ¡Ahora el siguiente evento es! ¡¡BATALLA DE CABALLERIA HUMANA!! ¡Al finalizar la carrera todos los lugares tuvieron puntos!

Al momento que dijo eso, Izuku tuvo un frío en la espalda

Izuku: "demonios, esto va a estar mal, espero y no sea lo que pienso" - dijo viendo al piso

Midnight: *apuntando al cielo* ¡Pero hay un punto que solo importa y es el mayor de todos - dijo sonriendo y apuntando a Izuku - ¡¡EL PRIMER LUGAR TIENE DIEZ MILLONES DE PUNTOS!!

Al oír eso los 42 alumnos miraban de forma fría aun peli verde con la mirada abajo, con la mirada perdida

Izuku: no puede ser - dijo viendo a todos los alumnos incluyendo a sus compañeros viendolo fijamente

Bueno como ven aquí está este capítulo, como había mencionado salto y pongo otras cosas para que no concuerden con el anime y se les sea repetitivo :'v y perdón por la tardanza


End file.
